Thirty Seconds
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: This is it. The final stand of Equestria, of the Griffons, of all who roam across the planet Equis. This is it. The last battle, the last war, the last time that two sisters will ever look in each others eyes and know anything but hatred. This is it. The time to make a stand, to choose a path, to suffer for what you believe. This is it, and the clock is starting now.
1. Long Ago

A/N: This is it. The last stand of Equestria. And here, now, you get to watch it unfold. I give major credit to Twi, of TwiLanes who has helped me so much with working things out for this story - and who I fully plan on going to for more help with this, later on.

You should totally check out her story Magic Song! It's great! c:

As always, reviews are so much more than just being appreciated. I would love to hear from you all!

* * *

_Long ago, there was a Once Upon a Time. Many of them, actually, but one in particular that paved the way for all others - and that has now become frozen and forgotten and shoved to the side, to the point that even the oldest of ponies cannot recall how it went or what it was about._

_This story is about a child. A human girl, that had powers unlike any ever seen before or would ever be seen again. Powers of the heart, of the light, of the strangest sort. Ones which gave this human girl the ability to travel between her world and this one and many others, but that is not what this story is about, my darling. _

_No, that is another tale completely. One far more thrilling and far less suiting for bed time and, no, I haven't forgotten that it was time for you to sleep._

_You see, my little one, this human girl went through many adventures and travelled across many lands and, at the end of it all, had the sort of fight that always draws a Once Upon a Time to an end._

_I do not recall what she fought or why, and no one really can anymore. What I can tell you is that, at the end of it, she was different and our land was different and the stars were so _

_much_

_brighter._

-x-x-x-

"Mama? Who keeps us safe?" asks the young filly, looking up at her mother with wide eyes. Her mane, golden and long, is still damp from her earlier shower and her coat seems so much darker when it's wet.

The mother, for her part, only looks surprised for a moment. Then an understanding look crosses her mismatched eyes, and she begins to usher her daughter back to bed. "Gaurdian's, darling. Guardian's keep us safe."

"What's a Guardian?" questions the filly, as she walks into her bedroom. The gentle glow of her nightlight keeps her from tripping over anything as she makes her way to the bed, clambering up onto the mattress and under the heavy blanket.

Her mother smiles, and the look is soft and gentle and reassuring. "A Guardian is a chosen pony, charged with protecting all of Equestria. They are willing to give their life if it means keeping little fillies like you safe."

"Really?" asks Dinky, and it's almost like she's begging for more. To learn a deeper story than she's heard in the past, to hear more about her mother's journeys as a young mare. When she fought dragons

stood strong beside the two grande Princesses

aided the bearers of the Elements of Harmony

rose above everything that was thrown against her.

Derpy Hooves smiles again, leaning down to press a kiss to her daughters forehead. "Hush, Dinky, darling. It's time for sleep."

And will never be time for a longer story, or anything but blessings about how the Guardian will save Equestria. Derpy will never talk about how the Guardian of Equestria is given no honour

kept around only as long as it has a use

and then thrown away as soon as that use has been outlived, as soon as someone better has come around

the moment that they are no longer able to protect. Those are not stories that her child needs to hear, so they are not stories that Derpy will tell, and most certainly not onces that her daughter-who-isn't will ever hear.

As the younger mare finally lays down in bed, Derpy reaches out and pulls the floral patterened quilt up to Dinky's chin. Takes the time to smooth it out and tuck it in - and by the time that she has taken a step backwards, the gray pelted filly has already fallen fast asleep, trapped in a world of queens and knights and ponies who were judged for nothing but how good they were at their job.

-x-x-x-

That is where our story starts, in a way. With that tale and those fillies and a story from the past, a war in the future, and so much between that I cannot begin to describe it to you right now. Heartache and love and the forever more feeling of being alone.

It starts with a mare named Derpy Hooves.

It starts with a fable about the Gaurdians of Equestria and a girl of long ago.

It starts far, far away from the lands of the Ponies, up and above into a sky so very black, where the stars are not stars but spirits.

It starts with a black mare and a white mare, staring each other down with nothing but absolute

pure

unwavering hatred in their gazes.

"You will stand down," says the mare with the coat as black as shadows but the mane as white as fresh fallen snow. "Now, Mira."

Across from her, the mare of opposite colors snorts and paws the not-there ground. "Are you really trying order me, little sister? How amusing."

A mirror reaction from the first mare, as her ears flick back and bury themselves deep in her white mane. "I will not warn you again, Mira. This struggle has gone on for far too long - I plan on ending it here, now."

"Do you?" Mira tilts her head to the side. Unlike her sister, her precious Morgana, she sounds more amused than anything. Like this is just a game to her, a joke. "How wonderful. I planned on saying the same exact thing to you."

Hope flits into blue-green eyes. Morgana takes a step forward, her pure white tail whipping behind her. "Then you surrender?"

The corners of Mira's mouth curls up into a smile. "Not in the slightest. Rather, I think you will be the one begging for my mercy and forgiveness, little one. My armies extend much further than yours."

It takes a moment for the words to really sink in. When they do, she takes a step backwards

then a second

then a third

then a fourth, and she shakes her head and white hair goes wild. "You cannot mean that."

"Oh, but I do," Mira all but coos, taking a step closer for each one that her darling sister takes away. "If you will not give me Equis, then I will take it."

-x-x-x-

"Please, momma," begs Dinky, pressing close to her mother's side, peering up with those big blue eyes of hers.

They're hard to resist, but Derpy has many years worth or practice. Not just with the filly that calls her 'mother', but with two other young ponies with eyes of blue and hearts of gold, and with a frost-laden mare who breathed winter into the world with every breath.

Resisting is what Derpy Hooves is best at and so that is what she does. "No, Dinky, darling. You have to go to school and I have to go to work. We don't have time for any more stories."

"But -"

Derpy frowns down at the younger mare, ears flicking just once. "I said no, Dinky. School comes first - and I promise you that today will be a good day."

She can see the filly all but deflate, slowly drifting away from where Derpy is standing. Dinky's hooves drag the ground, sending puffs of dust up with each step. "School's never good."

Derpy's heart drops, but she nudges her not-daughter forward all the same. "Today will be different. I promise."

Dinky huffs, lets her head droop until blonde hair hides her wide blue eyes. She's trying to come off as mad, but her mother knows the truth - she is frightened and upset and worried about the day will bring, and maybe a touch nervous about what announcement Miss Cheerilee has for them.

Obviously, Derpy knows what it is. The older mare just isn't about to tell.

-x-x-x-

Ditzy sits at the back of the class, nestled between a colt by the name of Midnight Run and a filly that everyone simply calls Mouse. They smile at her, but no words are exchanged because there never are. It just isn't how their friendship works - with idle chatter and unmeaningful words.

So she sits and they wait and, eventually, the door opens to reveal their teacher. Miss Cheerilee wears her mane pulled into a bun and there is a smattering of gray starting around her muzzle, but she smiles at her students all the same and insists that she isn't quite ready for retirement.

"Good morning, class!" The mare smiles, moves to stand beside her chalk board, just as she does every morning.

Just like every morning, the class returns her greeting. Ditzy shifts in her seat, unable to get comfortable. Heart pounds in her chest as the rollcall takes place, and then she numbly answers, almost mispronouncing her own name.

Just like every morning, Cheerilee shuffles her papers and gives a soft hum, only to turn bright eyes onto the class just as the clock strikes eight. "Alright, children. I know that some of you may have already heard this from your older siblings, but there is a very important event starting in Canterlot tomorrow. Can anyone tell me what it is?"

Mouse shifts in her seat, but the white filly doesn't raise her hoof. Just glances at Ditzy with gleaming eyes, obviously knows what is going to be said.

Instead, Silver Slippers raises her hoof, but doesn't wait to be called on. "There's going to be a corronation! My older brother says that there's going to be a huge ball and that a letter from the old Queen is going to be opened to tell us who the new one will be!"

Cheerilee's gaze shifts from Mouse to Silver Slippers, and her small falters, just slightly. That's right. One of our dear princesses will be selected to become our new Queen - and, my, this is something that may not seem exciting to you now...but five years from now, you will be proud to be able to remember exactly where, and who, you were when this happened. That's going to be your project today, as well. A letter to your future self!"

"What sort of letter?" interrupts Bluejay, shifting forward in his seat.

Cheerilee's smile doesn't change. "Whatever sort you want, so long as it reflects your years now and what changes you hope to see in the future."

-x-x-x-

_Dear Ditzy,_

_Do you remember writing this letter? And do you remember where you were tomorrow, on the day of the Corronation? Miss Cheerilee says you will, but she says a lot of things that I don't think are really true._

_Whether you remember that or not, I remember where I AM today, and that's wishing to be elsewhere. I don't like it here in Ponyville. I don't think that Mom does either, because she's always looking at this picture of Canterlot Castle and looking way off into the distance, like she's waiting for someone. I wonder if she would want to go and see the ball?_

_I know that Mouse wants too. You remember her, right? She leaves for her dad's tomorrow though, so she probably won't get to go._

_I kind of feel like I should write something important here, but I don't realy know what. Since you're me, you already know all of my secrets. You know that Mom's my hero and that I want to become a Royal Guard and that sometimes I get really sick. You know it makes Mom worry and that I worry when she stays in bed late, because it means that she has one of her Big Headaches._

_So none of those things are secrets and they're all ones that you already know. _

_I guess the only other thing that I can think to say is that I hope life gets better, for me and Mom._

_- younger Ditzy _

_-x-x-x-_

The letter is sat on Miss Cheerilee's desk at the end of the school day,


	2. As The Stars Move

A/N: Hello, and welcome to the next chapter of Thirty Seconds! As Twi (of TwiLanes) knows, I have a lot planned out of this story, and you can thank her for keeping me interested and motivated in writing this. c:

Both myself and Twi have polls up in our profiles that we would love if you could check out!

* * *

As The Stars Move,  
by Luna

_Her world was built on empty smiles_  
_and promises nopony meant to keep,_  
_She let her walls grow ever higher_  
_with each fake smile and forced apology_

_Then one day her mind began to waver _  
_and she felt herself begin to drift_  
_Into a world no one would follow_  
_where only darkness was left to exist_

_And she began to sing -_

_As the stars move, my hope begins to fade_  
_As the stars move, my walls begin to shake_  
_As the stars move, my lies begin to crumble_  
_And I can only pray someone's there to catch_  
_me when I fall_

_She made mistakes and tried to attone for _  
_her sins_  
_They looked away and made it clear_  
_that they did not forgive_

_She tried hard to make up for what_  
_she had done_  
_And day by day her mind became_  
_unspun_

_The darkness grew_  
_The walls closed in_  
_Those whispers turned to shouts_  
_In the end, Luna knew _  
_And she began to sing -_

_As the stars move, my hope begins to fade_  
_As the stars move, my walls begin to shake_  
_As the stars move, my lies begin to crumble _  
_And I pray that someone will be there_  
_I fear that no one will be there_  
_I know that I am on my own as I fall!_

_-x-x-x-_

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Luna races through the halls of her palace. Hooves clack against tile and her heart pounds in her chest and for the life of that black mare, she cannot decide which is louder. They both shatter the otherwise silence of the night, just as they both only fuel her to run faster.

The path takes a curve, and Luna's feet skid as she gallops around it. She nearly topples to the ground, has to scramble to keep her foothold, and then is off again.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

She can see it forming ahead of her, the golden door to her sisters bedroom. It is laced with carvins of the sun and anciant writings which neither alicorn has ever been able to read, speak, or understand. They are closed tight, which is to be expected at these late hours of the night but doesn't serve as a deterent to Luna, who flings them open without a single knock.

One door hits the wall, and a resounding crack echoes through the room. Celestia yelps, long legs flailing as she tries to scramble from her bed.

"Sister! Sister, you must wake up!" Luna is near frantic as she flings herself onto the white alicorn's bed. "You must come and see this!"

"Luna?" asks Celestia, bleary with sleep. She gives a slow, tired blink, trying to focus on Luna and failing. The mare is one with the night, after all, and near invisible in the ethereal darkness of Celestia's bedchambers.

Luna wastes no time on pleasentry. "Sister, you must get out of bed right this moment! This is of the utmost importance!"

"What is, Luna?" yawns Celestia, finally gathering the energy to sit up. Her sheets fall from her shoulders and her mane is mussed and untamed - a rare sight indeed.

Almost as rare as the absolute terror in Luna's. "It's the stars, Celestia. They have moved!"

-x-x-x-

"That isn't right," mutters Luna, and she narrows her dark blue eyes up at the sky.

It looks normal, at first glance. Dark and wide and calm, with those bright white lights scattered about that she has always loved. The night sky is peaceful, as it always is.

Except it isn't, at a second glance, because those bright lights don't match up to the marks on her paper. Something is different about the constellations, the order wrong and messed up and just not right at all.

Orion should be right there, but it isn't.

Instead, Mare Minor is there.

And it shouldn't be.

Luna's books say as much, and she is always right when it comes to things that revolve around the night.

Always.

Except, this time, the stars say otherwise.

Except, this time, Celestia can offer no answers.

-x-x-x-

"You look worried," mentions the older mare, without pausing in brushing the youngest princess' mane.

Luna bites her lower lip, flicks her ears. Holds out for only a few seconds before she gives in, because she always gives in when Ivy Nightshade is around. Cannot seem to resist the small bits of comfort that her hoof-maiden offers, that being listened too and thought about provides.

Trying not to move about too much, Luna glances over her shoulder at the green mare. "It is the sky, Ivy Nightshade. I fear that I am being warned about something...and yet I do not have the slightest clue what it could."

The brush runs through her mane again, calming and repetitive. Just like Ivy's voice, as she assures her that everything

will

turn out

just fine.

For the first time in a very long time, Luna feels no better for having spoken up.

-x-x-x-

Luna can tell, from the very moment that she wakes up, that something is wrong. It's in the air, thick and heavy. In the song of the birds, which is soft and almost worried. In the fact that the sun has risen long before it should and the traces of her dream still clings to her mind - where she was running, from something, and someone was shouting at her

_don't stop_

_whatever you do_

_don't stop_

but her heart was pounding in her chest and Luna remembers falling, hard, onto stone ground. She remembers someone laughing, and that the noise sounded something like her elder sister and something like her bedmaiden and vaguely like her mother.

That's it though. All that Luna can remember, and so her heart is heavy even before she makes it out of her chambers. The sight of gaurds standing there, in golden armor with just the barest hints of silver, only makes it sink lower.

-x-x-x-

"It is not that I do not understand the importance of this," huffs Luna, ears flicking with irritation. "But, honestly, this outfit is just -"

"It looks good on you," insists Ivy Nightshade, from her spot on the other side of the room. She is safe there, in her simple green ribbon, with her single braid, away from the busy hooves of Buttons.

The princess of the moon huffs again, unimpressed. Her seamstress continues to weave the ribbons through her mane, and they are as dark as the midnight sky and as light as the full moon, seeming to be of a different outfit then the pure white gown that is already draped over her body.

"It would look good on my sister," counters Luna, as Button's secures the last ribbon into her mane and steps back to marvel at her work.

The seamstress doesn't look offended, is far too used to dealing with Luna and her harsh words and closed mind. Her ears flick and she moves forward, prodding the young alicorn in the direction of the mirror. "Nonsense! Just look at it now that your hair's done. It looks simply amazing!"

So she does and, later, she will wish that she hadn't.

Luna looks in the mirror and a mare stares back at her. She is black as night with a mane that seems to be made out of the stars themselves, and in her eyes there is hope and desperation and the type of rage that Luna has felt only once before and never wants to feel again. Her heart stops in her chest. She knows that she isn't breathing but cannot get her lungs to work.

Then someone speaks and it is the same voice from _before_ even if the words are different. Luna knows it is. She _knows_.

_You are mine. You will always be mine, pony of the night._

They are but mere whispers, hissed into her ears.

_With your aid, I will win this war. We will win this war and always be known and loved._

The words creep into her mind, like a lullabye. Luna can feel herself drift away, because wouldn't that be nice? To never be looked at again with fear? To never again feel the scorn of being less than Celestia?

_Let me in_, urges the voice, insistant now. Some of the charm slips away, but Luna can still feel that tug. Her vision has started to grow black and a voice, a different one, familiar in a good way, urges her to breath.

_Let me in, and we will rule over all. This war will be over before it has even begun._

_Let me in._

_Let me in._

_Let me in._

Those three words repeat themselves, over and over again. A constant chant in Luna's mind, and it is so hard to resist, to keep her eyes open. Even as she knows, deep inside, that this isn't the answer and the Stars always lie, she finds it hard not to give in and open herself to this strange and anciant creature's control.

That warm voice speaks again, urging her to breath. It's louder now, more frantic, and suddenly there is a warm muzzle on her shoulder and a tail has been flung over her back. With a start, Luna draws in a deep and shakey breath. Her chest aches, but the darkness has already started to fade from her vision.

Ivy Nightshade is there, pressed up against her side. "Calm down, Princess. You don't look nearly as bad as you think."

Words follow, unspoken but loud in the other mare's eyes.

_Are you alright? Are you still with me?_

And Luna is, for the moment. Plans on answering Ivy Nightshade's question and thanking Buttons and going on her way - but the words that come out are very different and make much more sense.

"Get me Orange Glow," breaths Luna, her words trembling and halted. "Now."

-x-x-x-

Orange Glow is a small thing, with large eyes made even bigger by her glasses. There is always ink smudged into her florouescent coat and she stumbles over her words often, looks at Luna with fear, but always does her job.

Right then, as the two of them sit in Luna's bed chambers, the gaurds just outside of her door, Orange Glow's job is to write.

And she does.

-x-x-x-

_My dearest student,_

_I require your immidiate audiance in Canterlot. Your fees to the city will be covered, as per usual. This trip is of the utmost importance._

_- Luna _


End file.
